A Desperate Assumption of Normalcy
by shen summoner
Summary: Sent to a post war rejuvenation camp, Draco and Hermione meet again. The war is behind them, and they need to make some decisions.Will he let go of his prejudice? Will she let go of her pride? (Post-war)
1. Chapter I

** Summary -** Draco and Hermione meet 7 months after the war at a rejuvenation camp. Catalyzed by a whole lot of chaos, competition, and forceful collaboration, they learn that everything is not as it seems and behind that exterior of normalcy, there just might be a different person hiding.

**A Desperate Assumption of Normalcy**

**Chapter 1**

"And how do you feel about that?"

Bloody Merlin. He'd been in here for only about twenty minutes and Draco Malfoy could already feel himself losing it. The shrink in front of him, Tina, no Gina,(oh who cared), had asked him the same idiotic question over and over again. He wanted to stab her in the eyes with her god forsaking fuschia pom-pom quills.

"Just dandy."

"Now, now, Mr Malfoy, denying your feelings will just get you nowhere, you know. You have to open up. All I did was ask you whether your mother was forcing you to see me. When you asserted my suspicions, it is only fitting that you tell me what you feel of that. "

"But I thought I just did Ms-"

"Dina. Call me Dina. Sarcasm, however, will get you nothing Mr Malfoy. It's the worst form of wit."

So that's what the cow was called. Dina. Seriously, people should just wear name tags. Moreover, how dare she accuse him of not being witty? He was the second brightest in his year.

"Mr Malfoy! Mr Malfoy!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that you've been in here thirty minutes almost. That's enough for the first session."

"It'll be the last, I assure you, Ms Dina."

"Very well, sir. Just one word of advice before you leave, the first step to solving a problem is accepting you have one. Denial is not healthy."

Draco shot the woman a hostile glance, nodded his head once and then promptly went on to slam the door shut on the woman's face.

As he came out of the woman's office into the street, he could hear them whispering. Them being the inhabitants of the wizarding world, the magical community. Wherever he went people would throw him looks of utter loathing and disgust, as if he were the very dust below their feet. They would start whispering, gossiping about his family and the stain they were on the magical world.

Many were of the opinion that he had been let off too easy. 6 months of community service in an obsolete wizarding village of Zimbabwe with a tracker on their wands seemed like a joke to them. Due to Potters help, his mother's life had been saved. She had gotten off easy, but only because the mighty savior of the wizarding world had testified for her. His prejudiced father had however, had not been so lucky. He was charged of grievous crime in the second wizarding war and sentenced to seven years in Azkaban. Thankfully, the ministry had come to their senses and finally realized that those soul-sucking dementors were hardly the most loyal servants. Highly trained Aurors recruited solely for that purpose now guarded the wizard prison.

It had been a month since he was back from Zimbabwe and, according to the healers at that madhouse, St Mungos, he was 'clinically depressed.' Humph. Depressed his right (and left) arse. Just because he hardly came out of his room anymore ( what was the point really), didn't show too much of an appetite( he wanted to become fitter, really!), had developed insomnia( it happened to the best of people) and read the same book over and over( Hogwarts, a history was really fascinating), did NOT mean that he was depressed ! He was just, out of fit.

Also, he was going to have a long chat with his mother. This was the last time he was ever listening to the crazy woman. Fixing up a meeting with a stupid pom-pom shrink would not help his problem. Heck, he did not even have a problem! He would show his mother. Show her that the only person crazy enough to be needing psychic help was her, not her perfectly sane (albeit, a little out of it) son.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy was just instructing Twinkle, the Malfoy house elf, about the day's work when she jumped up in surprise at the loud crack of apparition behind her. She turned around and sighed at the sight of her only son, Draco.<p>

"Draco! How many times have I told you to not apparate inside the manor like that?!, I swear to god, I will put up wards against you if you don't stop. It's only for emergencies."

"I'm sorry mother but what sense does- "

"Anyway, Draco, "she said with a wave of a hand, as she went to sit on one of the many luxurious chairs in the manors sitting room, " How was your first session with Ms Brown?"

"You mean my LAST meeting with the fuchsia whacko? Just peachy, mother."

"Now, now, Draco, that is definitely not the correct way to talk to your mother. And what pray tell was wrong with the sweet girl?"

"Everything, mother! But let's not start with that right now. All I know is that those ass-faced idiots at St Mungos know just about nothing. I am not depressed and furthermore refuse to see some moronic shrink with pom-pom quills. And while it's always a real pleasure to spar with you. I am just not in the mood today. Till next time."And with that he barged out of the room and headed for his own bedroom.

Sighing loudly, Narcissa covered her face with her hands. Sometimes she just wanted to let her sophisticated aura go to hell and bawl her eyes out. However, she had to be strong for her son. Ever since Lucius had been taken away, there had been a huge gaping hole in her life. The man might have made his fair share of mistakes but he was not pure evil. He had loved his family immensely. Draco would never admit it out loud, but she knew that he missed his father just as much as she missed her husband.

"Whatever shall I do with Draco, Twinkle? The boy just refuses to listen. The six months without him were difficult, but now, now it's like despite being so close to him. I'm so far away. I'm just at a loss."

"Methinks that mistress should rest now. Me will make sure that master Draco eat supper. Me has also taken out mistress' new medical potions," replied Twinkle shyly, looking down at her tiny elfish feet.

"Oh Twinkle, you are such a blessing. The manor would be a mess without you. I would be a mess without you," and with that Narcissa patted the little elf and retired for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER II**

"I swear it's a fake! Aargh! No! Please

"Hermione! Wake up. Mione! It's just a nightmare," said Ginny Weasley as she desperately shook her best friend to cut her off from the memories of that fateful night at Malfoy Manor

It had been seven months since the war had ended, thought Hermione, as she gently pushed off Ginny and went to the bathroom. 7 months she recalled, as she looked at her pale and emaciated reflection in the mirror above the sink. 7 months she said, as she splashed her face with cold water to remove any signs of sleepy horror which might still be etched upon her face. Nothing but dreamless sleep potion, could stop the nightmares and she was not allowed more than one vial, thrice a week. It had been 7 months, but the Great War hero Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, had still not been able to conquer the fear and torture she had borne at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. She haunted her in her dreams, whenever her eyes were closed.

Gingerly, she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and stared at the inside of her arm. "Mudblood." The one word she loathed with all of her being was carved into her arm, branding her, like one would brand cattle. Despite the scar getting faint with the passage of time, her memories of that night refused to do so. Time and again they would play in her mind painfully, reminding her of the past.

She sighed and checked her watch. It was 3:02 am. There was no point in going back to sleep now, she thought. She walked back to the room she shared with the youngest Weasley at the burrow, to find Ginny pacing the confined area and anxiously biting her nails. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Hermione and precisely went over to give her the bone crushing hugs every Weasley was famous for.

"Are you okay, Mione? Do you need anything at all? Should I call mum?"

Hermione gave a light laugh and shook her head fondly at her worried friend.

"I'm perfectly alright Ginny. Don't be so anxious. And no, I don't need anything and you dare not trouble Mrs Weasley at this time of the night," she said.

"But Hermione are you sure? I mean-"

"I'm positive Gin. Now go back to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you."

And she really did. In less than 6 hours. Ginny had a job interview with her favourite quiditch team, the Hollyhead Harpies. She had applied for the post of coordinator and managing agent of the team. Hermione, as well as the rest of the family were really proud of her. Hermione was a bit sad too, however, because she knew that if Ginny secured the job, she would go on long tours and championships; wherever the harpies were, she would have to be too. That would mean seeing very less of her, and Hermione knew that she would miss her only girl friend (now confidante), immensely.

It was now 3:35 am. Sleep seemed far away to Hermione right now. As she lay in bed, listening to the steady breathing of her sleeping friend, she allowed her mind to wonder down memory lane, as it often did. The war hadn't been as much of a bitch to her, as it had to other people. She considered herself lucky to be alive as well as mentally and physically able. She knew that the people who had lost all their loved ones in the war, people who had been disfigured and disabled so badly, that they had lost all their will to live.

She had successfully relocated her parents after the war. The memory charm had been lifted and it had been a joyful reunion. However, having sold their house in London, and having made a happy life in Brisbane, they had decided to remain in Australia. Hermione visited them frequently and herself lived in a modest flat off Diagon Alley.

It was tradition, however, for Hermione and Harry to spend their weekends at the burrow with the Weasley's. Hermione hadn't planned to spend Sunday night over as well, but Ginny had been a nervous wreck regarding her interview and Hermione didn't have the heart to refuse her.  
>Hermione had a simple job as the assistant of the head of department for the promotion of elfish welfare at the ministry of magic. Mrs Marks, her boss, was a lady with a very sweet disposition and they got along fairly well. She behaved like Hermione's guardian angel, always helping her out and giving sage words of advice. Hermione was happy, but no more than being satisfied. She and Ron were on a break and she was fine with that as it had been a mutual decision. Personally, she felt that she was much more comfortable being 'just friends' with him. Nonetheless, sometimes when he would share a secret smile with her or reach out to remove a butterbeer moustache, she would feel ticklish from with and begin to doubt her 'just friends' theory.<p>

She glanced at the wall clock and heaved a sigh of frustration. Just 4:00 am and she was wide awake. But then a grin broke into her face. She reached out towards the bedside table and got hold of the large volume, her favourite book. No matter what Harry and Ron said, she would never tire of reading 'Hogwarts, a history.' It was a classic, and Hermione Granger loved classics.

The next day dawned bright and sunny. It was a good sign, was what everybody told Ginny. The whole Weasley clan and Hermione wished her luck and Hermione had wished her luck as she gave one last nervous smile before disappearing into thick green flames in the fireplace.  
>Hermione glanced at the clock and gave a startled squeal of frustration. It was 9:42am and she was twelve minutes late to work. If there was one thing Hermione hated it was not being punctual. Punctuality, she felt, was the most important attribute to a person's disciplinary character. She grabbed a piece of toast from the counter, said her goodbyes and flooed right away into the ministry.<p>

On reaching the ministry, she quickly stepped out of the grand fireplace and dusted herself off. The ministry of magic was, as usual, engulfed with the hustle and bustle that came hand in hand with Monday mornings.

"Good morning Mr Lambert. Hello Miranda. Hi Joseph. No, I'm afraid I really cannot stop, I'm running awfully late. Mrs Marks will have my head. Good day to you too." Hermione would never get used to her popularity. It was tough being a war hero. Anything she did made front page news. Suddenly, everybody wanted to talk to her, know her, be her best friend. Even Tracy Davis (former Slytherin), had been awfully nice to her when they had bumped into each other last week.  
>She got off the elevator at the second floor and hurried to her office area, which was a small cubicle right outside Mrs Marks cabin. She dumped her files and purse on her desk, and went over to Mrs Marks cabin.<p>

"Come in," came the reply as Hermione knocked thrice on the door.

"Oh, it's you Hermione. And in good time. Do you see my copy of the daily prophet anywhere, love? I swear to merlin I'm getting old. There was this really important supplement attached to it. I've misplaced it somewhere."

"I can see it behind your chair. Oh no, don't bend for it. I'll get it."

As she picked up the newspaper, she saw what her employer was talking about. A bright orange flyer with bold black writing was attached to the front page of the prophet. It said something like I.P.W.P.R; but Hermione payed little attention to it as she put it in front of the lady.

Mrs Marks immediately began reading zealously and Hermione utilized this time in studying her boss. Mrs Judith Marks was a slender lady of about 60 with piercing grey eyes and chin length hair. Hermione was extremely fascinated with her hair. It was greyish white and flowed from her scalp flawlessly, without a glitch. She had the strange urge to want to count the strands when she was broken out of her reverse by the sound of Mrs Marks quill scraping furiously against rough parchment paper.

After that, she put the letter in an envelope, sealed it with wax and gave it to Hermione.  
>"Be a darling and give the letter to Midas please. Tell him it's for Olivia."<br>Hermione nodded. Midas was Marks's owl, and Olivia her granddaughter. She was still confused, however, as she did not know the reason behind Mrs Marks sudden excitement. She did her job anyway; as she was turning to leave she was stopped by her employer.

"Hermione, love, wait. Don't leave just yet. Sit down. I have something important to discuss with you."

"Me?" said Hermione, a bit confused as she went to sit on one of the high-backed leather chairs.

"Yes dear, you. Now, as you know, the war took away my son and his wife. Both were brave Aurors and their death was a great shock to both Olivia and me. I did everything I could for the girl. Held myself together when she was falling apart. My baby's had it tough, though. Lost her best friend too. She used to be such a wild, carefree spirit. Now it's like her soul got sucked out by the dementors, Hermione. She's depressed. Nothing I do is helping her. She pushes me away when I get too close. And when I felt that all hope was lost, came the light at the end of the tunnel. I'm very sure that this institute s going to be just perfect for Liv.

"But I do need someone to keep an eye on her, Hermione. That's where you come in. I want you to go with her. It's a six month but you get the weekends off. I know that I'm probably asking for too much but I'm going to pay for your fees, of course."

"Uh- Mrs Marks, I , I don't know. I mean, what institute? Like…like college or-"

"Take a look at the flyer dear. But first, listen to me. I'm actually getting old. Just the perfect age to retire. And I'm going to, at the end of these six months. Hermione, I promise you that if you do this for me, this post will go to no one but you. I'll make sure of that. You want to be director so badly , and I can see to that. I'm not going to force you, or co-erce you in any which way. Just study the flyer, and give me an answer by Wednesday, latest. If you accept, I will be grateful to you for the rest of my life."

Hermione nodded, took the flyer in her hand, and at once began examining it thoroughly. Her eyes widened when she finally understood what the institute was for. She walked back to her cubicle, mind whirring faster than the speed of light.  
>She had a decision to make.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n - here we go with the third chapter guys... Keep up with the reviews. I will seriously bake you a cake if you review and/or follow and/or favourite my story.

Disclaimer :- Just the story is mine. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did, I would be rolling in my millions ;)

**CHAPTER III**

"I'm sorry mother, correct me if I'm wrong but HAVE. YOU. LOST. YOUR. BLOOODY. MIND. ?! You want me to waste another six months of my precious time at an institute for.. for PSYCHOS. No way mother. There is absolutely no way you're making me do this. You're insane. That's what you are. BONKERS!"

"Draco just listen to me sweetheart. I know that this is a tough time for you but it's NOT an institute for psychos. It's an Institute for Post-War Psychological Rejuvenation. Don't you trust me?" said the Malfoy Mistress with an air of exasperation.

" Trust you, mother? I have a feeling that if you keep treating me like an escapee from the mental ward of St. Mungos I will have no trust left in you. I AM NOT A CHILD," he barked, banging the tabled to express his anger.

"I didn't say you were Draco, but it's not like you're awfully grown up too, is it? I mean you're just 18. You have so much to experience, so many mistakes to make. I'm not saying that you'll make the same mistakes I made when I was your age but having made my fair share I can confidently say that I am much more experienced than you are and you know it. Not accepting that you are in a blank state of mind will just push you further in your desperate facade of normalcy. You have to stop Draco. Now, or it will be much too late."

Draco shot his Mother one futile glance which seemed to scream his frustration. He sighed once, then again and pressed his hand to his temple as if hooding his eyes. Just when Narcissa thought that his fit of rage was over, he screamed out, took hold of the breakfast plate in front of him and smashed it against the nearest wall.

" DRACO! This is abominable behaviour. I am appaled by this. You have never behaved like this before. Talk to me please. "

Saying nothing, he just got up and apparated to the place he always went to when he was lost and just too tired to try and find himself again.

~ . ~

"Hey, Gin. How was the interview? You aced it right? I knew you would," gushed an excited Hermione when she returned from the Ministry to find Ginny chatting happily with Ron and Harry.

"Oh my god Hermione! I am just so damn ecstatic. I could not believe my ears when they said they would write to me to confirm. Write to me Hermione! They just said that to one other person Mione. ONE other person. Can you believe it? I just might be the agent of the Hollyhead Harpies. Shit. I'm freaking out right now. I'm abso-shitting-lutely freaking out now."

"Woah, woah, slow down Gin. You'll have a coronary if you get so excited. I'm so happy for you. I always had faith in you. You, my friend are destined for great things."

"Hey, what about us huh? All the love for Ginny eh? This is unfair Hermione," cut in Ron with a supposed angry look on his face.

"Yeah, what about us, Herms? You just completely forgot about your best friends over here," added Harry jokingly.

"I could never forget the both of you. Not in my wildest dreams. And," she walked over to give Harry a hug, " You HAVE already done great things Harry." She walked over to where Ron was standing and hugged him too. "As for you Ronald, I'm sure you'll do stuff too I guess," she added with an unsure look on her face.

"Oh you'll pay for that Hermione! Just you watch out."

He ran after her with a shaker of salt in his hands, shaking it vigorously to desperately get some on the now laughing (and running) Hermione.

Life was good.

~ . ~

He made a beeline for his favourite bench as soon as it came in view. Draco could not remember how he'd found this little isolated park so many years ago. It was like one of those things which just happened. All he knew was that it was just a mile off Hogsmead. He could see the top portion of Hogwarts castle from the place where he was sitting.

It was a quaint old place, with many, many trees adorned with colourful flowers and marked with benches at regular intervals. Save for the few kids enjoying a picnic, there was peace and quiet all around. That particular bench was his favourite because it was right in front of the little pond which was at the centre of the park. He loved to see the innumerable fishes glide in and out of the various tree branches reflected in the pond.

He thought back to the morning fiasco. He was fuming at his mother's attitude of trying to shove all HER wishes down his throat as if he were still a little baby. He could very well think and make decisions for himself. He knew, however, that he couldn't be wild at his mother much longer. She was the one person in his life who truly loved him. He felt the need to protect her, especially now that his father was gone.

His father had always been obsessed with Voldie and his Dark Magic shit. He'd spent his whole life in the hope of being praised by the Dark Lord. All he'd ever done was rebuke him, however. Even more so when he failed. It was an understatement to say that he was disappointed at his father too. He was angry at him for leading both him and his mother into a life of misery. If not for him, Draco and Narcissa would never even have dreamed of serving Voldemort. They wouldn't be scorned at, wouldn't be looked down upon wherever they went. It was pathetic really. O how the great Malfoy power and control had been reduced (almost embarrassingly) after the war.

But, he reminded himself, it would not do to dwell in the past. The present was his and the future as well. He would change his future to suit his family's needs. He would bring back the Malfoy honour by hook or by crook. Maybe not crook. That wasn't really the best option given the circumstances. But he would see to it that no one ever threw a dirty, disgust-filled look his or his mother's way again.

His mind was made.

~.~

Hermione was faced with three pairs of wide-eyes as she told her friends what her employer had asked her to do.

"But...but she can't make you do that Hermione. Not against your will. I mean. This is.. this is unbelievable," sputtered a highly agitated Ronald Weasley.

"So lemme get this straight. You're supposed to baby-sit this woman's grandchild? But Mione -"

"No Gin, not babysit Olivia. Just, you know, sort of make sure she doesn't get into trouble or anything you know," she explained, as if to a two year old.

"I think you should do it Hermione," supplied Harry helpfully.

"WHAT !?" screamed Ginny and Ron in unison.

" You really think so Harry? I mean obviously it's not gonna be easy to stay away from you guys for six months and all but Mrs. Marks said something about weekends off. I really will have to work out all the details and -"

"Excuse me, but I think that the both of us matter too," cut in Ginny with a swift point to indicate the 'we' in question. "You can't just leave us for six months."

"Ginny do try and understand. I'm pretty sure you're gonna make it as agent of The Harpies and then you'll be going places for as long as a year maybe. It's not like the two of us will be spending all our time together anyway. And as for you Ron, Auror Training starts from day after tomorrow. You and Harry will be extremely busy with that as well. I don't know what I would do with myself in the absence of all you guys. And plus, this is an amazing opportunity for me here. If I go to this camp then the position of Head of Department of Elfish Welfare will be in my bag for sure. Don't you see Ron? My life will be made. I mean, Department Head is a huge responsibility but it's also a great prestige. I can't miss this chance you guys" she reasoned with a pleading tone.

"Wait... you're just in it for the promotion? Hermione this is an incredible opportunity. This is where you can let go and be whoever you want to be. I mean it's like a rejuvenation camp right? You have to go there and have FUN. Forget about the past horrors. Enjoy yourself and make friends. That's the whole point okay? Don't just go for the promotion."

"Of course Harry. Have you ever seen me NOT absorbing the new from any course or subject? This is going to be no different. Along with keeping an eye on Olivia, I'm gonna change my way of living too. I do think I need a change. And it's not like anyone I know is gonna be there. I can be a total whacko without anyone judging me" she added with a wink.

"Oh come on Mione, speak as much as is digestible. You and crazy? In my dreams, sure. In reality, no effing way."

"Don't make me come after you with a knife Ronald, because I swear to God that homicide seems very tempting right now."

~.~

"Mother, I've decided. I'm going."

X-X

**So.. like it? Love it? Hate it? There's a little thing called review. I'd be glad if you took out some time and wrote something to either praise and/or criticize my work. Don't disappoint me fellas :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :- you know I don't own Harry Potter. Enough said.

A/n - Okay guys... read this and then straightaway go and check out my new story - the seven faces of the snake - at the earliest. I've just started it and I really like where it's going so just read the one chapter I've posted and don't forget to review. Seriously, only a " good chapter" or "update faster " will do.

**CHAPTER IV**

He wanted to slap that idiot man in the red coat. He just refused to shut up. Didn't he understand that Draco wanted nothing more than to NOT speak with him? Apparently not. He was some middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and thick round glasses. Too much of a resemblance to Potter. The oaf just refused to leave him alone.

They were about 25 of them, all waiting in line for the bloody counter to open so they could pay their twenty five galleons for the stupid course and be off already. Draco had only agreed to come because he thought it would be a way to improve his reputation, to prove to everyone that he was not a cold-blooded killer with secret fangs and hidden horns. He had come inside the Atrium of the Ministry with the self-esteem and confidence that every Malfoy was known for. He had sworn to himself that he would try and make small talk with the others present. But cursed be the moment he decided to speak to this Peter fellow in that hideous red trench coat. Now he just wouldn't shut up.

Draco was just tuning him out when he caught a glimpse of bushy hair. There was only one person he knew with hair like that. No. Freaking. Way.

~.~

"Stop squabbling boys. Now just help me locate Olivia. She's about my height, beautiful blonde curly hair, and oh! There she is. Found her."

"Okay calm down Hermione. I don't think it's a good idea to just go and spring yourself onto Olivia right now. If she's as you described her to be, I don't think she'll enjoy the fact that her Grandma's sent you to chaperone" stated Harry reasonably.

"Do you think I'm an idiot Harry? Of course I'm not going to go and 'spring myself on her'" she huffed, all the while inching closer to the girl in question.

Olivia was quite a looker. She had the same aloof expression her grandmother carried but Hermione knew that she had a beautiful smile. She had, after all, spent a lot of time in Mrs. Marks' s office and she couldn't help but look at the photographs arranged neatly on her desk.

On the surface, Olivia looked like just another girl, but Hermione knew that she was going through a lot, what with not being able to move on after the death of her loved ones. Her eyes were like the windows to her soul. They looked devoid of any emotion, a blank pair, looking lifelessly at the boisterous world oblivious to her pain.

"You know what? I'm going to go speak to her. She looks like she needs a friend" and with that she determinedly started walking over in that direction, unaware of the person she was going to collide with in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and...

"OOF!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, " she started, when she looked up at the tall, familiar blonde, who was not Olivia.

No way in hell.

~.~

Just his bloody damn luck. Just his bloody damn luck, to go the one place where he was destined to meet with the bushy-haired beaver. And not only that, successsfully collide with her within seconds of spotting her. Life was a bitch.

"Watch where you're going you -"

"YOU! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she demanded in a seething tone.

"Well I for one, wasn't aware that the Ministry Atrium had come into your possession Granger. Why do you care?" he threw out, almost in a bored manner.

"Listen here, you scum bag. If you do anything, ANYTHING at all to mess with us again, I swear to Merlin, you will regret the sorry day you were born" she spat.

"Now look here you mudbl-"

"Hey! You dare use that filthy word Malfoy? Get out of our face!"

"I don't take instructions from a Weasley."

"I'll show you what you'll have to take you slimy ferret."

"Okay Ron enough. Let's not start a fight shall we?" cut in Harry, looking apologetically at the crowd now staring at them.

"Yes go run away Weasley. I have better things to do than argue with a sidekick not worth two pennies " spat Malfoy.

He was fuming. No. Fuming was an understatement. He was so angry he could kill someone. How dare Weasley speak to him like that? He was a Malfoy! He would show him. Show him by getting back the rightful respect his family deserved. That's what he was here for wasn't it? Amongst these idiots who actually wanted to go and pick up something from the darn institute.

He sighed in relief when he saw Potter steer away Granger and Weasley as discreetly as he could. Hmph. Fat chance. When you were the boy who lived TWICE, discreet was miles away.

He noticed with a look of disdain that the beaver hadn't changed one bit. She still had hair big enough to choke a man with. Hadn't she ever heard of conditioner? Perhaps her pauper boyfriend Weasley couldn't afford it for her. Expected.

He watched as she made a beeline for a leggy blonde, all the while trying to get rid of her friends. Whatever. He couldn't care less about the antics of The Golden Trio.

~.~

Hermione was trying in vain to shake off Ron and Harry as she inched closer to Olivia. They just were not getting the hint. She had to drag them around and whisper fiercely into their ears to not follow her around and go back to the Burrow. After much swearing and sighing, they finally agreed.

Thank Merlin, she thought, as she went over to stand behind Olivia and tap on her shoulder.

"Hello there" she mustered as cheerfully as she could. "My name's Herm-"

"I know who you are. "

"Oh "

An awkward silence ensued for two minutes. Hermione pulled her thoughts together and asked her, " Did you see a picture of me in The Daily Prophet? "

"Yes."

"Oh."

She cleared her throat. Olivia seemed like a very difficult person to talk to.

"So, what do you do? But first of all, what's your name? We've been talking only about me."

Not necessarily talking, she thought, as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. More like she was doing all the talking and Olivia was just replying in bored mono-syllables.

"Olivia. I'm a seamstress for Madam Malkins."

"Oh wow" she replied as enthusiastically as she could. "So Madam Malkins huh? You're very lucky I must say. Madam Malkins is the very best after all."

"If you say so."

Hermione laughed nervously. Now what? She wracked her brain and finally came up with something.

"I work in The Department of Promotion of Elvish Welfare. I'm the assistant of Mrs. Marks. Have you ever heard of her? Judith Marks? She's quite famous."

Now was the real test. Would she accept who her grandmother was? Or would she turn her face to hide her tears?

"That's my grandmother. "

"Mrs. Marks?"

"Yes."

"I never knew! Now I realise why you looked so familiar. I've seen a picture of you in Mrs. Mark's office. I couldn't place you however. You were smiling in such a carefree manner in the picture. That was the difference. That smile is so bright that it's the centre of attraction in the picture. Without it, you just look so different."

Olivia said nothing. Just nodded once in Hermione's direction and looked away. That's when she knew to leave her alone.

~.~

"That'll be 25 galleons sir."

He silently payed the money and collected the pamphlet. He had now officially been registered for that stupid camp. The sacrifices he had to make to redeem his family name...

He shot the man behind the counter a fake smile, thanked him as sweetly as he could and presently went about his own business.

He apparated back to the Manor and heaved a sigh of relief when his mother was nowhere to be seen. He plopped down on one of the sofas and loosened the clip holding his robe in position. Surveying the pamphlet in front of him, he gave a grunt of disgust as he caught the terms trust exercises and movie night printed. Whatever, he thought. He didn't give a shit about what this programme was really about. All he knew was that he had one mission, the success of which depended on these six months. He smirked to himself as a plan began forming in his cunning brain. He would start with the mudblood.

X-X-X

**A/n - ** **So that's the fourth chappie. Please review and favourite the story guys. It'll be appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - Do I look like J.K. Rowling? Nope.

**CHAPTER V**

**28.1.1999**

She was early. The pamphlet had said to arrive at Hogsmeade at noon sharp. It was now just 11 30 a.m. She was bored and didn't know what to do. She just knew that there was only one option left. Hogwarts, A History. She opened up her rucksack and took out her ever-efficient beaded bag, the one with the undetectable extension charm on it. She fumbled with it for a moment and gave a satisfied Aha! as she found the thick volume.

She sat on one of the benches near the bus stand they were supposed to wait at, hoisted her bag up as well, and began reading. So engrossed was she in her favourite book that she didn't notice when somebody came and stood in front of her. She only gave any indication when that person moved closer and their shadow made it difficult for her to read.

"Who is-" she started but thought better of it when she actually saw who it was. "Oh. It's you. What? Come to mock me again?"

"I wouldn't dream of it Hermione."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Hermione. That's your name, isn't it."

"You are well aware of my name Malfoy. In all these 8 years that I've known you, you haven't once referred to me by my first name. What are you playing at?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm not playing at anything Hermione. I'm just chatting with an old friend" he replied sweetly.

"Me?"

"I wasn't aware there was anyone else present here at the moment, Hermione."

"Okay. Stop using my first name. You're freaking me out. And answer one question of mine. Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy? "

"Well," he said while moving over to sit beside her on the bench, "The old Malfoy had to go on a little holiday and he couldn't make it to this camp. So he sent his clone instead."

"Malfoy I don't know why you are doing this but - TAKE YOUR ARM OFF ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeesh Granger. What's the matter? I've seen Harry and Ron put their arms around you all the time. I mean, isn't that what friends do? You're confusing me right now Hermione. "

"First of all," she said while shaking off his arm," You are not Harry or Ron. Second of all, we are not friends Malfoy. And thirdly, you DO NOT refer to either me or my friends by our first name. What has gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into YOU, Hermione? You're behaving really strange. Don't you remember how we reconciled after the war was over. You were always so kind, ever-ready to give people a second chance and -"

"Okay I'm just tuning you out now Malfoy. I don't know what your problem is but stay AWAY from me."

That was when she saw Olivia standing a few metres away, eyeing the both of them suspiciously. Probably because of the ruckus they were creating.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then strode over to where Olivia was standing.

"Hi there Olivia. Remember me? We spoke three days ago."

"Hello."

"Uhm.. How's your grandmother? "

"Fine."

"Oh.

How are you?"

"Fine. Your friend is coming here."

My friend? Oh Gods in heaven, not the idiot who looked like but didn't behave like Malfoy!

"Hermione you've gotten extremely rude. Won't you introduce me to your friend?"

"I very well -"

"I'm Olivia. And you are-?"

Her eyes widened. Did she actually introduce herself? Double standards much? Here she was, desperately trying to talk to her like an idiot, and she couldn't get the girl to reply in anything but a yes, no, or fine. And this Malfoy made her talk? The world was a strange place.

~.~

Draco smirked to himself. So far his plan had been working perfectly. He'd been such an angel to Granger only because he knew that the blondie was watching. He'd made an impression on one person at least. He had noticed how blatantly Granger was trying to get the girl to talk to her, but she just wasn't interested. Well, she didn't seem so disinterested now, did she?

"I'm Draco Malfoy. And you have a beautiful name Olivia. It's, dare I say, almost as beautiful as you are. "

Hermione rolled her eyes. Here we go again, she thought.

"Hmm.. Draco Malfoy, you say? I thought I recognized you from somewhere," she said, all the while inching closer to the male. Hermione was not liking where this was heading.

"My family is famous all over Europe you see. We have a number of businesses scattered across the country," he proudly stated, obviously trying to impress her with his wealth.

He really liked this girl. She was forward. He could see her smile seductively at him while pressing her hands to his arms.

"I'll tell you what you're famous for Draco," she whispered softly into his ears.

Hermione could clearly see the glint in Olivia's eyes that Malfoy could obviously not. Before she could say anything however, Olivia promptly stamped down on Malfoy's foot with her own, using all the strength she could muster. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"OW! YOU BLOODY BITCH! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"YOU'RE FAMOUS FOR BEING DEATH-EATER SCUM YOU DOUCHE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF COUNTLESS INNOCENTS! YOU SHOULD BE HANGED TO DEATH!"

And with that, Olivia stormed off in the other direction to wait for the bus in peace. But not before saying, "You coming, Hermione?"

Hermione's mouth was still open as she nodded her head and blankly ran after Olivia, her mind whirring with the questions she had. However, even in this state of surprise she couldn't help but gloat over the fact that Malfoy had finally gotten it IN. HIS. FACE.

~.~

"So... that was, ehm. Quite a hit I must say. How did it feel?", she asked nervously, gauging what Olivia's reaction would be.

"Brilliant actually. It felt really good. Just to see that look on his smug ass-face... I don't think I'll ever forget his gobsmacked expression.

They both burst out in giggles as they re-visited the mental image they would never delete from memory.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. I have been there, done that, after all."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to school with that boy. He used to bully me and my friends. Got in a good punch in our third year. I think I broke his nose, though not for certain."

"Wow. That sorta guy must have taken it real hard, what with you getting him in the face."

"Oh I don't know actually. He scurried off too fast, the ferret that he is."

At this comparison her new friend raised her eyebrow and Hermione just shook her head as if to say that it's a long story.

By that time most of the others had arrived. Hermione shot Olivia a surprised look when a man who so obviously was gay was standing next to Malfoy and chatting with him quite oblivious to his obvious displeasure.

"Do you think he knows that -"

"That the man is so obviously gay? Nah. I don't think he has a clue."

"Well, this should be fun," she said, just as the bus that would take her to the next six months of her life arrived.

X-X-X

**A/n - read and review guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - yet again, I'm not the creator of HP.

**CHAPTER VI**

"Good morning loveliez! Are you ready for ze ride of your life?"

25 pairs of blinking eyes stared up at the coordinator. "WOO HOO. Let'z get thiz partay started!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. The camp coordinator, Henry Holloway, was turning out to be a huge pain. He was extra cheerful and seemed as if he'd dunk his head in a tub of sugar before coming here.

"Zo we will be going to a dizcreet weezarding village on the outskirtz of ze London. It'z a village called Merry Meadowz. We will go there and become merry! Each and every one of uz! So ready, get, zet, and GO!"

He also had a fake French accent. Someone please kill him NOW, she thought.

They were all pushed forward from their seats the minute the bus lurched into life. It looked as if it belonged the to the nineteenth century. The curtains were torn, the windows had no shutters (if any did, they were probably cracked), and the seats were wobbly. Very wobbly.

"So how old do you think this bus is?", she asked Olivia.

"I don't know. Probably as old as McGonagal, I guess."

"You mean Professor McGonagal?"

"Yup. I know you're probably wondering how I know her. She was just an old friend of my grandmother. Used to come around the house sometimes. "

"Oh I almost forgot. Which school did you go to? Not Hogwarts, so Beauxbatons? "

"Gods no! Do I look like those French girlies? I was home schooled. My, uh, mom was trained in wizard child education so she was the one who used to teach me."

"Oh," she said inadequately, knowing that it was a soft spot for her new friend.

"Well well well, I'm hardly surprised. It's no shock that such a freak was home schooled. Tell me Granger, how does it feel to come across one of your own?"

Malfoy. The daft prick refused to leave her be. He would have to be taught a lesson. But later. She just didn't have the heart to spoil her good mood.

She stopped Olivia from retorting back and quietly whispered in her ears to just ignore the idiot.

"Ignore me huh? Well I'm afraid that just won't do. And Granger, if you had wanted to keep what you said a secret, you probably shouldn't have spoken as loud as a mountain troll. I'm sure all of London heard you."

"Now what iz theez? Is he annoying the two lovely ladies? Any problem mon chèr?"

Only you, they all thought.

"None at all Mr. Holloway."

"Well exzellento then. Now which of you beauties will volunteer to help this poor old man with ze luggage?", he looked at us expectantly.

"Mr. Malfoy will be very pleased to help sir," she said in a saccharine voice. The person in question, now glaring daggers at her.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Come now Mr. Malfoy. We will wait at ze door of ze bus. When it stops, we will be ze first to get off and carry all ze luggage to the dormitory."

Dormitory? This was turning out to be one interesting institute.

As soon as Hermione got out of the bus, she was greeted by the smell of fresh manure. Strange, she thought was there a barn here?

"So here we are and here will you beauties stay till ze end of these six months."

"In a barn?", asked a girl who could not have been more than fifteen.

"Oh no no no... not in a barn see. When you walk a bit farther you will see big board of ze institute. We will go in through ze gates and I will show you your dormitories. This is just ze barn area. "

"Thank God for that", she whispered into Olivia's ear.

"So now... Ah! Mr. Malfoy. Let ze two of us go in with all their luggage. I trust you have a wand."

Malfoy looked at him as though he had asked him the stupidest thing on earth, which indeed he had.

"Very well then," he giggled irritatingly, "let us be on our way. For ze rest of you, there will be a Mr. James who will come and show you around."

Hermione, and all the others, heaved a sigh if relief to see Holloway go with Malfoy. They walked behind them till they reached the gates with the board attached clumsily to one hinge. It read Institute for Post-War Psychological Rejuvenation. IPWPR. Hmm. She walked up closer and saw a young man who was about twenty something speaking to Holloway who was vigorously pointing to the 23 expectant people standing outside the gate.

Holloway walked up to a sprawling white building with Malfoy, a trolley filled with luggage in each's hand. James or whoever he was opened the gates for them and introduced himself.

"My name is James Roday and I'm your Camp Manager. Everything that happens over here is under my supervision. I'm like the camp principal. I'll be giving you a short tour of the campus right now. The cafeteria, garden, kitchens, rec-room, dormitories...make yourself familiar with everything because I don't want anyone getting late for any session just because they got lost. Now then. Any questions?"

They all shook their heads and followed him through the gates but he didn't lead them toward the building all at once. He turned right and so did they. He led them to a vast garden area with swings and the works, a tiny pond, and then brought them up around the front of the building once again.

"Now there are woods around the premises and you will be allowed to go into them as part of exercises and mornings drills. For now, follow me into the main building."

He took them through the huge white building and upon entering, they found that it had been magically expanded. There was a large grassy courtyard, right in the middle of the structure with a beautiful mermaid-y fountain in the centre. He took them right and there was a large door marked Girls Dorm. The door was locked. Then they walked back to the centre and took a left and came across a door marked Boys Dorm. That door was partially open and she could see Holloway and Malfoy instructing another servant about where to keep the luggage.

"Those were the dorms. I trust you'll remember them, seeing as how just upon entering you have to take either a right or a left to get to them. Now as the dorms are still not ready, I'll show you around the building.

They walked further on from the boys dorm and were greeted by a marble door. "The washrooms", he said. They had to take a right from the washrooms and found another room which seemed like the auditorium. It was rather large and occupied the entire left side ground area of the building.

"This is a multipurpose rec-room. Also the auditorium. Basically any type of play or performance you guys put up will be done here. Also there is the projector in this room, so any movie or documentary or whatever, will be seen in this room only."

Then they took a right turn again and were greeted by a set of stairs going up, just beyond the fountain. He didn't lead them up the stairs and instead, they took a right again and this time were greeted by a mess hall with an attached kitchen. Hermione could already smell the food being cooked inside. That's good, she thought, because her stomach was absolutely growling.

"So this is it for the ground floor. Now let's go up."

He took them up the creaking wooden stairs and were faced by a window when they reached the top landing. They took a right and he opened a door to reveal a room with a variety of instruments and a whole lot of music CDs. "This is the music room." He didn't wait for them to say anything or touch anything and walked out, waiting impatiently so that they came out too and he could shit the door. After that, he took them to a small, cozy room. This, he said, was where the psychologist would be holding sessions with them. Then was the games room and finally another set of washrooms. They then reached the second flight of stairs. He didn't take them up because those were the staff living quarters.

Just as he said this, a gong sounded to signal lunch. "Lunch is served at exactly 2 p.m., dinner at exactly 8 p.m., and breakfast at exactly 9 a.m. Anyone late to any meal will not get food to eat. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir.", they all said in unison. Hermione was beginning to understand why exactly this was called an institute. These rules were damn strict. But she was used to time rules as she often set ones for herself. They all walked back to the mess hall and she found that there was one single long table with benches on either side. She found that Malfoy had already taken his seat at one end of a bench. They went to wash their hands at the basin in the corner and then took their seats.

"Ms. Hermione could you please do this old man a favour. Look into the kitchen and see how much more time the chef will take to - ah! He's getting the food. But could you please come with me to arrange for ze plates?"

"Of course Mr. Holloway. It'd be my pleasure."

She followed him to the kitchen to find that it was actually very large and very clean. They took hold of the tray which held all the plates and went back to the eating area to lay them down. She saw that a middle-aged lady had taken her place next to Olivia and was thus forced to sit in the only vacant place, which was, as luck would have it, next to Malfoy.

She put her plate down as far from him and commenced eating. She had thought that he go back to behaving strangely again but he was quiet. She glanced at him a couple of times as discreetly as she could, but maybe not discreetly enough because he slammed his spoon down and turned to her with an irritated look on his face.

"What, Granger? What do you want?"

"Why would I want anything from you Mal-"

"Cut the act frizz-head. Why the hell were you staring at me?"

"I cut the act? Thats rich coming from you Mr. I'm so smart I can pretend to be best friends with Hermione Granger and no one will notice. What about YOUR idiocy in the morning?"

"A mistake which I will never make again I assure you. I thought I would be able to handle you but you are the most difficult human I've ever come across. "

"I'M DIFFICULT? What are you then? An evil brat who obviously has a motive behind his attending this camp. Why are you really her Malfoy? Come to kill anyone? Take revenge? Blackmail? What is it?"

She could see that by now he was seething with rage. "What I do is none of your business mudblood."

"I couldn't be more satisfied that it isn't. " And with that she gave him a triumphant look and walked over to the sink to keep her plate. She wasn't all that hungry anyway. The damn fellow had ruined jer appetite. She could sense Malfoy behind her however and she turned around to give him a piece of her mind when she groaned. She could see that idiot Holloway coming their way.

"Oh have ze two of you eaten already? Wonderful. Now stay here. As you have finished first you can help me clean up and wash ze dishes. You see we're a leetle short of staff and ze both of you loveliez don't mind helping this poor old man now do you? Do you?"

They shook their head at him and inwardly grimaced at the extra time they would have to spend with the annoying git. She was about to get as far away from Malfoy as she could when he leaned down to whisper in her ears that their argument wasn't over yet. Joy, she thought as she mentally geared up for another showdown with the blonde ferret.

A/n - Read. Review. Follow. Favourite.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - not the owner of HP. You'd have thought it would be obvious by now ;)

CHAPTER VII

Draco banged his fist against the wall behind his dorm-bed. He would show the mud-bitch. Show her that she couldn't just get away with saying whatever she wanted. How dare she assume that he'd come here to kill and blackmail? He was here for an ulterior motive of course, but it wasn't to harm anyone. Very soon the entire wizarding community would know that the Malfoys had let go of their prejudice and blood-thirst, and their original power would be restored. But for that he'd have to be nice to the mud-bitch when people were present. He sighed in frustration and lay down on the bed, covering his eyes with a pillow. He was in the mood for a little rest but of course, fate was a bloody bitch, and very soon some idiot started patting him on his arm to wake him up.

He reluctantly removed his pillow to see that Peter fellow looming over him. "What?", he asked as politely as he could, given the fact that he wanted to smack the idiot across his head.

"You can't sleep now Drake. Didn't you hear what Holloway said? He said to be at the psychologists room at exactly 3 p.m. It's five to three now. Don't you think we should head up?"

He inwardly grimaced. This Peter guy (he really couldn't remember what his last name was), had followed him like a puppy from the moment he had got here. He was probably of the opinion that they were now BEST friends. But he couldn't very well snap at the guy because he had a reputation to get back, and so he said through gritted teeth," Very well, Peter. Let's go. I don't even want to sleep." But he so wanted to. He was extremely drowsy as he got up from the bed and had to stifle a yawn or two while going up the stairs. He didn't know why he was so sleepy. Perhaps that bitch had put something in his food.

* * *

><p>Hermione was VERY satisfied with her dorm. There were thirteen girls and twelve guys. She had expected bunkers when she'd first heard about dormitories but the dorms were just like the ones in Hogwarts. They brought back fond memories. The room was done up in varying shades of lilac and thirteen beds were arranged on either side. Each bed had a small vanity cum bedside table beside it, and also curtains, if someone wanted privacy. There was a large oak desk at the farthest end of the room with a supply of quills and parchment and ink, and beyond the desk was a large window which overlooked the front-yard of the institute. All in all, it was very spacious and airy.<p>

Just then a pair of giggling twins came in. They stopped when they saw the others looking at them and smiled sheepishly.

"Don't mind us", said the one with the purple hair.

"Yeah, we just crack up at anything even remotely funny" said the one with the green hair.

"Hi I'm Kaitlyn."

"And I'm Leila."

"It's really nice to meet you all", they both said in unison.

"Well it's nice to meet the both of you too", said the same middle aged lady who had taken Hermione's place at the mess before. "I'm Lydia Bess."

"I'm Olivia. "

"Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you."

At this, the twins gushed and said together, " By golly! It is Hermione Granger. "

Hermione inwardly grimaced at this. She knew that being a war hero had it's perks but she hated it when people gushed over her like she was a big shot celebrity. She knew that she'd contributed a whole lot to the war effort and was one of the primary reasons Voldemort was dead, but that didn't mean that she didn't find her fan club any less awkward.

"Well... it's just me", she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, hastily changing the topic."I really think we should get going though. Holloway had said that we need to be in the psych room by 3 p.m."

As she made her way up the stairs with the rest, she saw another lady standing at the first floor landing. It seemed like she was waiting for them. She was wearing black no-nonsense robes and rimless glasses which gave her the look of a strict disciplinarian. When she saw that all 25 had assimilated, she smiled and said, " Hello. My name is Morgana Jones and I am going to be your friend for the next six months. I say friend because I believe, that to trust me as a psychologist, you need to trust me as a friend. I am aware of each your names and details so introductions won't really be necessary. Now follow me."

She led them into the room and Hermione noticed that the maroon drapes had been drawn over the windows so that the room had a very dim red glow. There were chairs placed in a circle and behind one chair was a blackboard. Morgana took a seat on that chair and slowly the others filled in the rest.

"So first of all I want all of you to close your eyes for two minutes and think of absolutely nothing. Take deep, calming breaths. Come on."

Hermione did as she was told but it was impossible for her to think of absolutely nothing. It must have been impossible for everyone, she thought, because it was impossible for the brain to do nothing for even one second. She furrowed her eyebrows together to concentrate and NOT think, but only ended up thinking more. She was thinking about the institute, Harry and Ron, Ginny and Olivia, that git Malfoy, and even those twins. She wondered whether their hair was actually purple and green, and then she wondered whether Malfoy's hair was actually platinum white. What if, she thought, he's bald and only wears a wig to prevent extreme public mortification. I'd like to pull off his -

Morgana clapped her hands thrice to signal the end of those two minutes and Hermione's eyes fluttered open. That wasn't soothing in the least, she thought, and then mentally slapped herself for forgetting to take deep breaths. Shit shit shit shit. She just hoped Morgana hadn't noticed her mess-up.

"Now I noticed that very few of you were able to actually concentrate and meditate for these two minutes. Some even forgot to take deep breaths. Am I right, Ms. Granger? "

Hermione nervously smiled and looked down to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"That's all right, dear. It's no issue. Just a few more practices and you all will be able to concentrate for at least a minute. And one more thing. Thinking about not thinking also constitutes thinking, so try and avoid that. Now I would like you all to get up one by one and tell me, truthfully, about what you all were thinking during these two minutes. We'll start with you, Ms. Granger. "

Shit. Why me? I can't possibly tell her about my hair fetish. She got up slowly and straightened her shirt. She cleared her throat and paused to take a deep breath and then said "I was, as you said, thinking about how to not think. I tried to concentrate but my thoughts started wandering in about two seconds. I got extremely caught up and that is why I forgot to take those calming breaths."

"What else?"

"Oh...um nothing else actually. "

"I don't want you to lie Hermione. I saw your eyebrows furrowed at first, maybe you were concentrating then, but then your lips curved into a smile and then a frown and then a smirk. What was the base of these expressions? "

"Well it's because I started thinking about Harry, Ronald and Ginny, my best friends. I guess that's why I smiled. "

"And the frown?"

"Uhm... that was because I was wondering whether the hair colour of the twins is real or not. No offense", she hurriedly said to the twins sitting opposite her.

"None taken Hermione", they gigglingly replied. "And it's real. It's so real" informed Leila.

"What about, the smirk Ms. Granger?"

"Now that is uh, a bit embarrassing because -"

"No you need not fear anything here Hermione. We are all your friends."

"Well, Kaitlyn and Leila's hair got me thinking of um, Malfoy's hair and I was wondering whether his hair colour was real, because you know, it's just so unnaturally white and that got me thinking about whether his HAIR was real or just a wig, and if it was a wig I would like to pull it off, and that led to the smirk and I am SO thankful that Malfoy is snoring in that corner and can't hear me. "

Phew. She'd said it. She'd actually said it without doing anything quirky or embarrassing. Thank Merlin Malfoy was sleeping in his chair. Surprisingly, he didn't sleep like the self-proclaimed regal he thought himself to be. His mouth was open and she could see a little bit of drool dripping down one side. She smirked yet again. He drooled just like any common muggle. It just proved how superficial his assumptions of supremacy were. And what was even better was that she just knew that Morgana was going to correct him.

* * *

><p>He was dreaming of apple pies. Apples in general, actually. Red and green both. Green especially. His dream was so vivid he could almost taste the apples, lick their succulent juices and relish in their flavour. He was just about to eat that apple pie when some serious nudging stopped him. 'Why are the apples nudging me?', he thought. 'Can apples nudge? It's not an apple, it's that freak dressed as an apple. No wait, it's McGonaggal in a pink tutu. Why the fuck is McGonaggal wearing that HIDEOUS shade of pink?!'<p>

"Mr. Malfoy! Wake up this instant. How disrespectful of you to sleep while a session is going on! Please wake up right now and wipe that drool off your face."

He groggily opened his eyes to find that there was no McGonaggal in pink but Morgana in black and she seemed like she was breathing fire. Literally.

"What makes you think you can sleep during a session Mr. Malfoy? Let me make something very clear to you sir. If you are of the opinion that you can do whatever you wish to at this institute, then you are gravely mistaken. In my class, I make my rules, and NOT sleeping when I am holding a session is one of those rules. Do you understand? "

Draco swiped a thumb over his jaw and hastily replied, "I'm extremely sorry Morgana I -"

"Do you understand? "

"I do, yes."

"Good. Please ensure that you don't make such an error again. Now let's continue. Mr. Bradley, why don't you tell me what you saw."

Draco heaved a heavy sigh and wiped his eyes. He was still not sure when he had fallen asleep. It had been sometime during those two silent minutes, he guessed. Ah well.

"How sleepy were you Drake?", Peter whispered into his ear. "That Hermione told everyone that she was unsure whether your hair was real or a wig. It was so funny. You just missed it."

"WHAT?"

"She was asked to tell everyone what she was smirking about and she said that -"

"That bloody bitch! She has the gall to comment on my hair?! Has she taken a look in the mirror at all? It looks like a bloody bird made a nest on her head. "

"Now that isn't a very nice thing to say Drake. She didn't want to tell anyone in the first place. Morgana forced her to."

Draco said nothing at this and did nothing but glare daggers at the bush-head all through the rest of the session. He tried to catch up to her when Morgana dismissed everyone, but she got out before he could and rushed off to the dorms with her new-found friend. He would deal with her later.

* * *

><p>Hermione knew that Draco knew about what everyone else knew and she also knew that he was itching to insult her about it. She was too quick for him however, and got out with Olivia as soon as they were dismissed. She walked back to her dorm to find an envelope labeled red, stuck at the door. She took out the tape and waited inside for the other girls to come in too.<p>

When everyone had assembled, Hermione opened the envelope to reveal a rather large folded pamphlet. She read out the content for everyone.

"This is to divide you girls into two groups. Girls occupying Beds 1 to 6 will please step out and make your way to the Boys Dorm. The other half of your team will be the boys in Beds 7 to 12. For the other girls from Beds 7 to 13, the boys from that dorm of Beds 1 to 6 will be joining you to make your team. You will be the Red Team. The team in the Boys dorm will be the Blue Team."

Hermione paused to let the girls from Beds 1 to 6 leave. That left seven girls. Herself, Olivia, Leila and Kaitlyn Krasinski, Lydia Bess, a fifteen year old Ella Winston, and a wild-child Megan Tailor. Not bad, she thought, it could've been worse.

Not a moment later, their dorm door opened to reveal the boys joining their team. Bradley Meyers, a short chubby youth; Jamie Mitchell, tall, lean and handsome but too old for Hermione; Gordon Raymond, a quiet, shy boy; Michael Hill, a huge, commanding personality; Peter Gabriel, the gay with a million trench coats; and no freaking way, the fates had it for her definitely, Malfoy. Not a good team now, she thought.

She started reading again when Olivia nudged her. " Yes so... okay it says here that we are the red team. Now, the person holding this parchment is to be Captain of the team. Oh! That's me I guess. Okay. So I'm Captain. Let's see what it says next. You are to select five participants who know how to peel peas. Peel peas? The competition between the Red and Blue Team will begin at 5 p.m. sharp. The Captain cannot participate. His job is to only motivate. Select five participants and make your way with the team to the mess-hall."

"Okay, so who can peel peas?", she said looking up at the rest of her team expectantly.

Only Lydia raised her hand. "Come on! It's gotta be more than one person guys. Raise up."

Slowly Olivia and Ella raised theirs along with Michael. The rock can peel peas? Shocking.

"We need one more."

"I love eating peas", piped in Bradley hopefully.

"Yes but can you peel them?", she asked in exasperation.

"I guess."

"Perfect then. Let me just write down your names on this parchment. Lydia, Olivia, Ella, Michael, and Bradley. Let's go."

They walked out to the inner courtyard to see Holloway waiting for both teams with red and blue scarves in his hand. He handed each of them to the respective members and then led them to the mess-hall. There were two tables set opposite each other with chairs on either side of the room. Probably for the ones not participating. The red team took one side and the blue, the other. Then Holloway stood in the middle of the room, with his stomach protruding outwards and a whistle around his neck like a referee.

"This competion is just a fun game to establish ze competitive mood in camp. Each team gives five members. All members peel peas. Within five minutes, however many peas can be peeled. Ze team which peels most will be ze winner. I am ze referee. Now. Any questions? "

He smiled when they all remained quiet. "Very well. Ze team captains will come forward please, and shake hands." Hermione walked to the centre of the room and shook hands with a man who couldn't have been younger than forty-five.

"Very well then. You captains can walk around your respective tables to geev motivation to ze players. Ze players will please come forward to introduce themselves. When that is done, I want you all to take your positions. Okay?"

As soon as the participants took their position, in came two humongous trays filled with pea pods. One was kept on each table.

"But," Holloway interrupted," I forgot to mention ze prize. Ze team which wins will be ze winner of a very delicious APPLE PIE! "

Everyone paused to look at him. Why hadn't the oaf said this before? , Hermione thought. This changed everything.

"Excuse me sir, but I want just two minutes of strategy time with my players.", she said.

"Very well."

She led them to one corner of the room and started whispering into their ears fiercely. "There is an apple pie at stake guys. An apple pie. Do you know how satisfying it is, to win your first apple pie? You don't. I do. It's the best feeling in the world. When you bite into the crunchy, crumbly, yet firm biscuit-tart, and when those first drops of gooey, apple-filled centre touches your lips and creates an explosion in your -"

"Get on with it Granger, please." said Malfoy who looked particularly giddy.

"The thing is," she continued, "THAT WE MUST GET THAT APPLE PIE, AT ANY COST. If you die trying, you'll be remembered forever as the heroes who fought till their last breath for APPLE PIE. AM I CLEAR?!"

"Yes Captain! " they all replied in unison.

"Good. Now, let's get that apple pie."

She, along with her five contestants, walked over to the table and they all took their positions.

"Now I have set the timer for five minutes. Are you ready?"

"YES!"

"Get, zet, and GO!"

Hermione turned around towards her table again and anxiously started biting her nails. Everyone in her team was taking WAY too long to finish one pod. Lydia was the fastest. She saw that the other team wasn't doing much better either. Thank Merlin for that little miracle. She turned back around to horrifically see that the oaf Bradley had started eating the peas.

"BRADLEY! ", she screamed, rupturing a few eardrums. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EAT THE EFFING PEAS? WE HAVE TO PEEL THEM! IT'S NOT AN EATING COMPETITION! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!"

The petrified Bradley nearly crapped his pants. "I'm sorry Hermione but I really can't control myself around food. I won't -"

"YOU THINK THIS IS FOOD?! THE APPLE PIE WE WON'T WIN IS FOOD! THE ONE WE WON'T WIN BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOTIC BEHAVIOUR." She took a deep calming breath and then spoke in a voice much more suitable for humans. "What do you like better Bradley? Apple pie, or these bloody peas?"

"Apple pie."

"Everyone does. But if you eat these peas then you WON'T get the apple pie. Do you want peas or apple pie?"

"Apple pie."

"I thought as much. TEAM!"

"YES CAPTAIN! "

"WHO WANTS THAT APPLE PIE?"

"WE WANT THAT APPLE PIE!", they shouted in unison.

"WHO'LL GET THAT APPLE PIE?!"

"WE'LL GET THAT APPLE PIE!"

"GO FOR IT TEAM!"

And they did. They tore at those pods like a bunch of lions. And finally, as the timer rang, and the two pea bowls were taken for weighing, Hermione just knew they had won.

They all anxiously waited as Holloway weighed the Blue Team's peas.

"200.5 g. Very good Blue team. Very good. Now the red team."

They all held their breath. Hermione was internally hyperventilating. What would be the outcome of their almost sacred toil for the prestigious apple pie? Would they succeed? Or would they have to return disheartened, heads hanging low, too ashamed to show their faces? It all depended on the fate of the peas. And if they lost, the fault would be not theirs, but of the stars. Or maybe the bloody peas.

"And it's weight is... two hundred and ten grams! RED TEAM WINS!"

Hermione could not believe her ears. The deafening roar of cheer emitted by her ecstatic team mates was like the pinch to confirm the reality. The apple pie was finally theirs.

She hugged each of the participants from her team, and walked forward to receive the apple pie.

"Thank you," she said to Holloway. "This apple pie," she said, as she turned to her team, "is rightfully ours. We have won it because of the dedication each and every one of you has shown today. I am the proudest captain on earth. We have shown our mockers that nothing can defeat our spirit. Not even a pea-eating Bradley. And that is why we have won this. We are the lions, the king of the jungle! ALL HAIL THE KINGS!"

"ALL HAIL THE KINGS!", came the unanimous reply by her team mates, a cry that was adopted by them as a symbol of their team spirit, and a cry that would ring in their ears for the years to come.

A/n - Hope you liked this one. Made it extra long because I sadly won't be able to update for another 2 weeks due to my examination. Don't miss me too much ;*


End file.
